A little girl
by Lyra Skywalker
Summary: Anakin becomes the 'like father' to a little girl.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER!!!!! Not mine, never was *Sniffles sadly* Don't think it is mine, don't believe what others say, and most of all, don't tell me you wish it was. *Thinks what I am saying is dumb* but I have to blab on, or else the stupid uploading thing won't let me up lod a one word document!  
  
bye! 


	2. Prolouge

(Years ago)  
  
"Look after her Anakin" Mia Argon whispered. "Look after her, keep her safe. For me"  
  
With tears in his eyes, Anakin nodded. He was going to forfill his best friends last wish. "She will love you, Look after her as if she were your daughter, and Give her this" Mia dropped a locket in his hands. It was silver, with a small deep blue Nubian diamond in the shape of a heart in the middle. "I will" he whispered. "She will become a Jedi, and I will be her master" Mia smiled.  
  
"Thankyou Anakin" she said with her last breath. Now, Sixteen year old Anakin skywalker had a one year old girl to look after. "I'll look after her, and love her" Anakin told his friend as he held her limp body. 


	3. Meeting the little girl

"Anakin" a little voice called, althought it sounded more like 'Akanin'  
  
"Lyra"Anakin sighed, "Do you always have to give the masters a hard time, hm?" He lent down and picked her up. She shook her head innocently. "Were you giving them a hard time?" She smiled and shook her head again. "Is that lying I sense Princess?" She giggled. "Are you sure?" he asked as he walked back to the Creche centre. Where the Creche and Intinates stayed. "Yes, I am" Lyra smile.  
  
"Oh, really?" Anakin looked at his little princess. "You know, I know you were naughty, Master Mana told me" He said with a eyebrow rasied.  
  
"Hm... She smells funny, I don't like her, she's old, mean, and grumpy" Lyra wrinkled her little nose. Anakin couldn't help but smile fondly. "Lyra! that's not nice"  
  
"Maybe, but its ture" Lyra laughed. Anakin sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Honestly Princess, what am I going to do with you" he sighed and put her in her bed. "Now sleep" he ordered.  
  
"Night Night Akanin" she said.  
  
Anakin leaned down and kissed her. "Night, Princess" Anakin closed her door.  
  
"Thankyou Anakin, you don't know HOW gratful I am that you're here" Master Mana Looked stressed. "It's alright, she's quite a handful" Anakin laughed. He'd matured a lot since he became a 'like father' to Lyra. Anakin yawned. "Good night, I think I need good sleep" Anakin waved to her.  
  
*****************  
  
Anakin lay in bed and thought of his angel. Padme, his wife, friend, lover. Yeah, the Jedi knew, They weren't to happy, but thank the force for Obi- wan. Having told the Jedi that Anakin's training got better, and he became more patient after marring her, they let him go with no punishment. *I'm eighteen, I have a little girl, I'm married, and I am still a Padawan. Great, I cannot wait till I get Knighted!!! Oh well, who can complain. I have the best life in the galaxy!*  
  
Anakin sighed as the door opened, stopping in mid sigh, one name came to him. Padme?  
  
Can't be! Anakin had never distrusted his senses before, but now, he did. Padme?  
  
"Hey Ani" She stood there in a long blue cloak. All he did was stare. "What! I don't get a hello?" she grinned.  
  
"Gods! Angel, you don't know how good it is to see you, and not that I'm complaining, but how'd you get in here?" He asked. All she did was let her cloak fall to her ankles, the climbed into bed, wrapping her arms around him. "Guess" she sang.  
  
"Mmmmmm..." was all he could reply before grabbing her and pressing his lips hard against hers. He rolled on top of her, pressing his body against hers, his kisses ran down her neck. Their breathing grew quicker and louder as the night went on.  
  
******************  
  
Anakin's eye opened. He looked down at his sleeping angel. "Baby" he whispered softly to her. "Hey wake up" No luck. He ran his thumb under her chin. Groaning she rolled over. "Stop it!" she mumbled angrily.  
  
"Wake up, Morning" he grinned. Now that she was here, he could introduce her to his Princess.  
  
"Fine" she grumpily looked up at him through sleepy eyes. "What?"  
  
He feigned being hurt. "What? What? is that all I get. no, good morning Ani, I love you?" She pouted. "Love you" she kissed his lips.  
  
"Oh, well, I think I can live with that" he laughed. "Come on, lets get up" He reached down for his clothes. "Hm... what do you plan on wearing?" he looked at her curiously. "Don't worry Ani, I came prepared. Obi-Wan invited me" she smiled. All he could do was stare shocked. "And you didn't tell me?"  
  
"Nope" she smile leaning up to kiss his lips before going to her bag and putting on a long, blue dress. "Good, you can meet someone then" he informed her.  
  
"I can?" she looked at him  
  
"Yes. come on" he took her arm and lead her out the door. To Padmes surprise a little girl with brown hair and peircing green eyes ran down the hall screaming, "AKANIN! AHHHHH!!!!" She heard Anakin sigh. The little girl clung to his leg, as a Master came towards them looking stressed. "Good, Anakin, I'm saved. I thought I'd have to chase her around the entire temple." Padme heard Anakin laugh.  
  
"Ah, good, Lyra, you're here" was all he said before picking the girl up. "Theres someone I want you to meet. Padme, this is Lyra" Padme smile. She loved children. "Hello Lyra" she said  
  
Suddenly lyra became all shy. "Hi" she said quickly before burrying her face in Anakin's tunics. Padme laughed and gave him a questionig look. "My little Princess" he explained, which really didn't explain anything of which she was wondering. Anakin put Lyra back on the floor. "Alright. Lyra, please go with Master Mana, and DON'T give her a hard time" The master looked at Anakin.  
  
"I agree there. This little girl seems to like giving me grey hairs" She laughed. "But, you can't hate her, shes too sweet"  
  
"I don't do nothing" Lyra protested. Anakin leaned over and kissed her cheek laughing. "Yeah, sure princess. Now go." Padme smiled. This was all to strange for her. It got stranger when Lyra kissed Anakin's cheek before walking of with the master.  
  
"I asume that's a friend of yours ani." she grinned.  
  
"Yep, my little princess Lyra" he smiled. "She's just turned three, and going to become a great jedi"  
  
"That's strange, you never looked like the father type"  
  
Anakin pretended to be offendered. "Why thankyou Padme, that's very nice"  
  
"You know what I mean Ani" She frowned.  
  
"Oh, do I?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes you do, I mean, you don't look like the father type, its..."Padme gave up. "Oh, I don't know!" Anakin started laughing when Padme pouted.  
  
"You look just like Lyra when you do that love" He laughed.  
  
Padme looked curious. "Is that supposed to be a complimet or an insult?"  
  
"Both" he mumbled leaning over to kiss her neck. "C'mon" He pulled her down the hall.  
  
"Ani, where are we going?" she asked amused.  
  
"To see a few of my friends of course" he laughed.  
  
Note: more up soon, please review 


	4. a little run

Anakin took Padmes hand a lead her down a long..long hall. As they walked Padme noticed strange signs on the walls, at least she thought that they were signs *Either pointless symbols or some untranslateable words! oh well. When the hell are we going to get to where ever we're going?* "When are we going to get to where ever we are going?" Padme asked after a while. Anakin laughed "you were never patient"  
  
"And you think you are?" She shot back.  
  
"You're a politition" he challeneged. "You're supposed to know to be patient"  
  
"Oh, really?" She looked at him wondering where he was getting to. Anakin gave her an amused smile. Padme shook her head irritated "You're annoying" she scrowled.  
  
"Why thankyou" he smiled. It got another angry look from Padme. "Do I get the feeling she's angry at me?" he laughed, Loving workin her up. Padme pouted.  
  
They made their way to what Padme reconised as another Apartment. Anakin knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a guy a bit shorter than Anakin, but then again, Everyone was shorter than Anakin. He had Brown hair, brown eyes, and a grin on his face. "Hey, looks like you finally found your way out of bed. And with a lovely lady no less" he laughed, Anakin rolled his eyes. "Sure Shark" Padme gave Anakin a look that said, 'You're not going to introduce me?' Anakin smiled. "Padme, My friend, Sharn..." Padme looked confused by his name. "Exacally" Sharn said. "That's my name, but don't call me that." Padme nodded.  
  
"Its either Shark or Padawan luca, NOT sharn" Anakin said with a laugh.  
  
"Anyone would think that my mother was drunk when she named me" 'Shark' said.  
  
"I can see why" Padme tried not to laugh.  
  
"Hm..." 'Shark paused. "Oh, yes, com'in"  
  
Anakin sat on the couch near by. "Shark's master Mundi's Padawan." Anakin informed her.  
  
"So, whats a person like you hangin around with Anakin?" Shark questioned. "I'm still surprised that the council didn't blow it at you two"  
  
"Oh yes they did. but we managed to convince them that padme is just a harmless polititon" Anakin laughed.  
  
"We got quite a bit from the council, I'm still pondering whether to believe Anakin about the monster part. But from the scene we got from them, I'm pretty close to believing"  
  
"Toldja" Anakin grinned.  
  
"Now your only problem is putting up with all the gossip that's gonna hit the temple" 'Shark' grinned. "hah!"  
  
"Yeah" Anakin had a 'Great' look on his face. Padme couldn't figure out whether the look was supposed to be sarcastic!  
  
******************  
  
Anakin left 'Shark's appartment with padme. "Sorry, gotta go. Lyra"  
  
Walking down the hall, Anakin broke the soothing quiet scilence. "I'll meet you back in the Apartment."  
  
"Alright" Padme smiled and quickly kissed his lips. *That is if I can find it* Padme left.  
  
Anakin made his was to the bear clan room and waited for her, as he watched amused by master Yoda. Lyra had a Lightsabre in her hands. He could tell that she didn't really know how to use it, and was basically waving it around laughing. "Lyra" Yodas raspy Quiet voice called. "Lyra, pay attention you will, Wave that around you will not, it is not a toy" Lyra looked at Master Yoda guilty. "Continue later we will" Yoda sighed. Lyra stood there watching him for a few seconds, with her head tilted to the side, wondering if she had just done something bad. Shrugging it off, she ran outside into Anakin's arms. "Hihi" she laughed.  
  
"Hey" Anakin kissed her cheek.  
  
"I use a lightsabre" she laughed, only it sounded as if she said 'Ly'saba'  
  
"I know" Anakin smiled and placed her on the ground. "Com'on" Anakin took her hand and took her back to his apartment.  
  
*******************  
  
Anakin quickly keyed in the code, and opened the door. "Looks like you found you way back fine" he gave Padme his famous half smile.  
  
"Yep, and I'm very proud of myself" she laughed. "oh, hello Lyra, did you have a good day?"  
  
Lyra didn't reply, she just looked at her. "Lyra, Padme asked you a question" Anakin frowned. Lyra nodded. "Yes" Lyra examined her. *Who's she and what's she doing here?* Lyra wondered. "ANAKIN" a loudvoice called, *Obi-Wan* Anakin thought dully. "Yes Master?"  
  
"You DO realise that you have to train today don't you?" Obi-Wan called back.  
  
"Oh, Yeah, whats the time?"  
  
"0200"  
  
"Coming! Angel?"  
  
"Yes Ani" Padme replied.  
  
"Could you take Lyra to the creche temple? She'll show you the way"  
  
"Sure" Padme leaned over and kissed his lips.  
  
Note: Chapter up! anyway, look out for the signs!!!!! 


	5. trying to get to know her

I hope you guys read the 2nd chapter again! I made some changes! now to the story. chapter 3 in the great sequel! *hopes that they agree with me*  
  
"Well Lyra" Padme said as they headed off to the creche temple. "how was your day?"  
  
Lyra didn't say anything, she just continued to walk. "I hope it was enjoyable" Padme tried again. "Good" Was all Lyra said.  
  
"That's good, what did you do?" Padme asked, Lyra didn't respond.  
  
"Anakin believes that you are going to become a great jedi. do you want to?" Padme asked  
  
"Yes, I do" *Why is this lady here?* Lyra questioned again. a little voice told Lyra that the lady was here to take her Anakin away. *if she is shes mean, I don't like her!* Lyra decided instantly. *Why has Akanin sent her to take me? why won't he take me....I'm scared....* "Well, here we are" Padme smiled wondering why the little girl was so shy, and so cute. Lyra nodded and ran inside. Padme followed. She looked around the little girls room. Not like any she'd seen. It was.....well.....plain. She watched as Lyra ran to her closet and pulled out a stuffed animal. one that resembled a Ewok. Suddenly Lyra stopped and turned to look at her. Padme smiled, Lyra just stared at her.  
  
"Well, I'll be going now Lyra. Good bye" Lyra didn't do or say anything. Padme sighed and left.  
  
********************  
  
Padme finally found her way back to Anakins apartment, still wondering what all the strange symbols on the wall meant.  
  
Digging around in Anakins food cupboards she eventully found enough to make a decent meal. "seriously Ani, how do you find enough to cook around here?" she muttered to herself. Taking various things from the cupboard she mixed them together to form a paste for her dish.  
  
(Two hours later)  
  
As Padme cleared the table and set the plates out she heard two VERY familiar voices arguing. "Seriously master. PLEASE!!!" Anakin begged.  
  
"I said it once Anakin, and I'll only say it once more. NO, you can't. you CAN'T!" Obi-wans loud voice sounded agitated.  
  
The pair came into the kitchen arguing like usual. "Whats wrong Ani?" She asked frowning. "What....." Anakin turned to her in the middle of a sentence. "Oh...nothing, by the way. Whats cooking...Something smells unbelivibly delicious"  
  
"Yes, I must agree. Do you have room for an extra person?" Obi-wan asked grinning. Anakin saw this as an chance to get what he wanted. "Only if you let me!" Obi-wan sighed and scrowled. "What is going on here? and Obi-wan, yes, you may join us" Padme attempted to calm the two down. "I still wonder how you two are alive today, from my point of view? you two should have already hacked each other to bits by now"  
  
That got a laugh from them. "Anakin is begging to go to a...club" Obi-wan said the word club as if it tasted bad. "That is owned by a friend of his who has invited him." He turned to Anakin. "I still don't know how you managed to make friends with people like them, when you train on your own for well...probably hours. And yet you complain that I make you train to much" Padme laughed quite amused. "He is very complicated" Obi-wan sighed.  
  
"A club?" Padme looked confused.  
  
"Yeah, his club. He asked me to go check-it-out you know...and, well, Obi- wan thinks that its really 'very inappropriate for a Jedi' Blah blah blah" Padme laughed. She looked at him. "Well, what do you plan on doing at that club that is SO very important to you?"  
  
"What? don't tell me that your on HIS side?" Anakin asked sitting down at the table as he waited for her to serve her food. "Yeah, what DO you plan on doing?" asked Obi-wan. "If you have a good reason for going there, I just MAY consider letting you go." Anakin paused. *Good reason* he pondered. *Think of a Good reason* None came. "Um....protecting it from bad guys? Like...you know...." He sputtered as Padme Laughed. "Aww....great one Angel" he scrowled as he began to eat.  
  
Obi-wan smiled as he looked down at his plate. Smothering a laugh Obi-wan grinned. "Well, I'm not all that mean. If you promise not to drink to much, you can go." Anakins head shot up. "You're kidding....right...I can go???"  
  
"Yes Anakin you can go" Obi-wan sighed again. Padme had to smile at his tone of voice, and the vision that came to her mind of him ageing before her eyes.  
  
"Cool"  
  
Note: next chapter: Anakin at the club. Guess who he takes along? 


	6. Letting it go

Anakin sighed into Padme's hair while pulling her closer. "So, what do you think of joining me to this club tommorrow?" Anakin rolled her over and looked at her questioningly. "The club?" Padme thought for a second. "Okay"  
  
The two of the just lay in each others arms for minutes. Anakin sighed and stroked her hair. At that very second the door opened, surprised Padmes eyes windened. A tiny shadow appered in the doorway, she heard Anakin sigh. The shadow edged closer, as the light shone on her face, Padme saw Lyra clutching a small blanket to her chest, and biting her lower lip. "I'm scared" whispered Lyra softly as she climbed onto Anakins lap. She looked up at him with two large bright sparkling eyes.  
  
Suddenly Lyra frowned "Whats SHE doing here Akinin?" Lyra Pointed a finger to Padme who was sitting next to Anakin. Lyra was still sitting on his lap looking very angry. "Lyra!" Anakin cried really surprised. "Lyra" he frowned, "Apoligise this second!"  
  
Lyra turned her head to the side and shook it "NO!" Padme bit her lip nervously. Anakin frowned. "Apoligise!" Anakin looked terribly upset at her comment. Lyra got off his lap and snuggled into the covers. "No" she mummbled Anakin picked her up and sat her infront of him. "Lyra You will apoligise or I will take you back to your room" Lyra pouted, sniffled and shook her head. Anakin sighed and looked at Padme. "I'm SO sorry Padme" Anakin sadly apoligised for her. Padme smiled, but he could she was both hurt and dissapointed. "Its okay ani" He leaned over and kissed her cheek, but he didn't miss the scrowl from Lyra. "Lyra, Lyra" Anakin looked at her. "Sleep!" Lyra complied and snuggled into the covers again.  
  
****  
  
Light shone through the covers as she watched Anakin hold Lyra in his arms as the two of them sleep peacefully. It was a scene that would stay in her mind for the rest of her life. Padme walked over to the bed and kissed Anakin's forehead, to her surprise his eyes flew open. Anakin smiled up at her, "Morning angel" Anakin sat up and moved his arm from around Lyra. "Morning Ani" She smiled. *God, they looked SO sweet. The two of them just cuddled up together* Padme thought  
  
//Thanks baby. She is sweet isn't she. but I'm so sorry about last night. I don't really know what came across her. She's usually sweet and....// Anakins mind voice trailed off.  
  
"Its alright Ani. Shes just got to get used to me around" 


	7. sorting things out, and a little fun

"Its alright Ani. Shes just got to get used to me around" Padme smiled.  
  
"but it don't get it, why would she act like that?"  
  
Padme smiled again. "Isn't it obvious Ani? She doesn't like me around because she doesn't get as much attention as she would with out me here. Its like...well, she thinks I'm taking you away from her. she realises that all of your love isn't for her, its for me to.." Padme trailed off seeing that Anakin wasn't really following.  
  
"You'll see soon Ani" she said shaking her head. "now, about that club....tell me about it."  
  
"Well, it belongs to a friend of mine, he opened it a while ago, but I haven't had time to visit it yet. He wants me to, so I said yeah." Anakin looked at her. "I decided to take you along 'cos we haven't had much time together lately." Padme smiled remembering the last time they spent quality time together was after their wedding, and that was at least two months ago.  
  
"Yes, it may be fun" Padme smiled pressing forwards to kiss him. Anakin wraped his arms around her kissing he back.  
  
"Oh, please, stop it, its WAY to much for me to bear" Obi-wans voice came from behind them. Padme began to pull away, but Anakin's arms kept her secure. "He'll just have to wait. I want my morning kiss" Anakin murmured against her lips.  
  
Padme giggled knowing Anakin was only doing this to annoy Obi-wan. "Did you hear me?" Obi-wan said, who had now had his hands folded in annoyance. "You have training Anakin." Anakin didn't stop as he began to trail kisses down her neck.  
  
"Anakin, maybe Obi-wan is right..." Padme's voice had become very breathy. "Ani..." Padme tried again, but her head was tilted to give him more room to kiss, contradicting every word. They heard Obi-wan groan and throw his hands into the air giving up. Anakin's head shot up. "Master? can you take Lyra back to her room? Please?"  
  
Obi-wans reply came as he entered the room again. "Well, I don't exacally think that she would want to be around to see, what I have a pretty good idea of what you are about to do to poor Padme" Obi-wan steped forwards and Picked up Lyra as Padmes face redened. Anakin smile and began to lavish Padme's neck with kisses when Obi-wan had left the room.  
  
****************(That night)  
  
Lyra came up smiling, "Akanin!" she thrust a toy Ewok into his hands. "Play?" She looked at him, her head tilted to the side, and wore a cute grin. Anakin shook his head, "no Lyra, I'm going out tonight, can't play"  
  
Lyra pouted, "Play? wanna Play!" She tried to put the Ewok in his hands again. Anakin just shook his head again. He kneeled infront of her, "No, Lyra, No, I'm going somewhere tonight, I can't play." He picked her up, "bed, Its very late"  
  
She looked at him as a little girl would to her daddy. "Okay...Okay"  
  
*************  
  
"So, is she in bed?" Padme asked. Anakin nodded and smiled.  
  
"Snug" He linked arms with her. "SO...shall we go?"  
  
Padme giggled as they climbed into his speeder.  
  
Note: Sorry short chapter, I'll write a bigger next one. I haven't been updating as much because I've been quite busy with exams! 


	8. In da Club

Anakin sped down through the traffic, dodging inbetween the speeders, "Anakin...slow down.....ANAKIN" Padmes voice was blown away into the wind as they sped through the city. Padme shrieked as he took the speeder diving head first towards the ground as his laugh rang out... "ANAKIN" she screamed....but suddenly they came to a halt.  
  
She turned and looked towards him. "Don't you ever do that again Anakin, do you have death wish or something?"  
  
Anakin laughed. "Just having some fun" he couldn't get the grin off his face as he continued laughing. "Anakin, you call that fun? I'm surprised that I haven't gone white or something" he just laughed and hopped out of the speeder.  
  
"Come on, this way" Anakin took her and and lead her into the club. Loud music blasted around them.  
  
"Hey! Skywalker!" Avoiced called as it headed their way. "Wow! you came...and brought a lovely lady with you"  
  
"Yeah, Padme, this is my friend Gover, Gover, Padme, my wife" Anakin smiled proudly.  
  
"You're kidding right? Your wife?" Anakin nodded anad grinned. Padme shook hands with the stunned man... "Soo...Drinks?" Gover asked.  
  
***  
  
Anakin sat at the bar with Padme at his side. He held a large glass of liquid that she couldn't identify, and didn't really want to. Anakin felt her hand meet his, "Ani..." she looked at him smiling sweetly. He felt suspisous, what did she have up her sleeve now?  
  
Padme pulled him up and led him towards the dance floor. "Oh..no!" his eyes widened. "No! I do not dance"  
  
She laughed. "Well, now you do!" Anakin shook his head wildly.  
  
She sighed and pouted. "Ani" she whined.  
  
"You know, you look just like Lyra when you do that" he commented. She placed her hands on her hips. "Ani?" Anakin sighed and wrapped his arms around her. Padme smiled and put her hands on his shoulders. The moved to the music, "I hate dancing" Anakin said.  
  
Padme smiled. "Your good"  
  
"I still hate dancing"  
  
"Stop complaining"  
  
"I'll complain all I like"  
  
"What did you ask me here for then?"  
  
"Dunno, but it is my job as your husband to complain"  
  
"You're weird Ani" Padme laughed as she lay her head on his shoulder when the music changed.  
  
***  
  
Padme fell into his arms and yawned. "Long night!" she cried.  
  
"c'mon, I have to get us back to the speeder" he laughed. The drunk pair clumsily made their way to the speeder. The drinks had made Padme silly, but Anakin,as a jedi, could keep himself straight.  
  
Anakin kicked the engine to life and speed them away. 


	9. can't get it to her

"Woops!" Padme laughed as she bumped into a chair on her way in to Anakins bedroom. Anakin groaned. "Okay, lets get you in bed"  
  
***  
  
"Akanin!" Lyra came zooming into his bedroom and climbed onto the bed. He groaned and rolled over, his arms still wrapped around Padme's waist. Lyra crawlled towards him and gently smacked his face with the palm of her hand. "Akanin! Akanin! wake ups!" When she got no reply from him she got all excited.  
  
Trying to sleep from his long night out Anakin grabbed his pillow from beneath him and pressed it over his head. Suddenly he felt the bed begin to go up and down, Shrill laughs rang around him. "Lyra, Quite it!" he groaned. Anakin heard Padme sigh angrily and move closer towards him. "Make her stop!" she hissed, her face showed pure annoyance.  
  
"Lyra! Quite it!" he repeated, but that didn't stop her. She comtinued jumping, laughing and singing out songs that Anakin used to before her bed time. "...SING LITTLE EWOK, BEFORE YOU GO TO BED, THE MOON IS..." Padme looked at him and frowned. "Please tell me you didn't teach her that song" she whispered. Anakin nodded guiltily. "Oh, Great, you had to teach her the song that I hate the most!"  
  
When Lyra didn't stop, Anakin finally sat up, he held his palm forward and stopped her in mid-air. Lyra looked very surprised, she looked around her and below her. Anakin raised an eyebrow as she pouted, "Dwop!" she cried angrily. "Drop!" Anakin gently used the force to place her back onto the floor. Now she was free to move Lyra began to sing again. "Lyra, Please settle" Padme groaned sitting up. Lyra looked at her and scrowled "go away"  
  
"Lyra!" Anakin looked at her disaprovingly. Lyra came forwards and streched her arms up to signal she wanted to be picked up. Anakin lifted her into his arms, "Lyra, don't say anything like that again, you hear me?" Lyra looked confused.  
  
"I tell her go way" her eyes made her look so innocent and sweet.  
  
"Yes, I know you said that, but don't say that again okay?" Anakin waited for a response, and all he got was a shake of her head. "No! don't like her" she protested before running out of the room. Sighing he sat on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. Before looking at Padme and saying a weak "I'm SO sorry" Anakin ran after her.  
  
He eventully caught up with her and took her arm. "Lyra, Please..."  
  
"Lets go off me!!!" she cried, "Lets go off ME!" her shrill voice grew louder. "GO'S AWAY!" Anakin gently let go of her arm.  
  
"You want me to go away?" He asked as he kneeled in front of her. "You want me to leave?" Tears streamed down her cheek.  
  
"You's don't want me anymore," she whimpered, her head hanging low. "You's want HER now!"  
  
"That's not true, I still want you here, you're still my little girl" Anakin kissed her cheek.  
  
"You don't love me anymore...You love's her!" She looked at him with eyes filled with tears. "Not true Lyra, I still love you, and Padme loves you to, she wants to be your friend Sweetie."  
  
"She does?" Lya peared at him, biting her lip. "She wants to be friends...then she can GO AWAY!" Lyra ran off. Anakin bowed his head sadly.  
  
Note: Finally up!!! Sorry for the L-O-N-G wait..hope people still read! 


End file.
